Guys Like You Make Us Look Bad
by PoUrThEcHaMpAgNe.O.O
Summary: “Now, you’d better calm down.”she warned, referring to my shaking hands. . “You don’t wanna-.” “Alice!”I cut her off.Just sometimes it is nice. To have someone treat me like I’m normal, I mean.“Now come on, lets get ourselves some men"BellaPOV some huma


**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing… I live in a box. Ha-ha**

**AN: Kay so this is more of a starter chapter. After this one(if I get enough reviews) the chapters will be longer and much, much better. This chapter was just necessary. Please, Please Review!! I love them!!!!!! Also not a song fic.**

**Sweat The Battle Before The Battle Sweats You**

Bella Marie Swan get your cute little butt out here!", Alice, my best friend, screamed at me. "Alice, I look so… _weird_ like this.", I complained. She wanted to go to the mall today. And with Alice going to the mall=makeover, and makeover=my worst nightmare. I hated going out with Alice. Okay, I didn't hate going out with her, I just hated the preparation for it. Every time I would insisted it was utterly unnecessary, to which she would always reply(in her whiniest voice, ugh),_" __**But , BELLLAAAA, there are cute boys there!! You have to look good for the [cute] boys!!". **_And well, I did love boys… not that they ever loved me back, but sometimes I would actually get a few glances after I let Alice work her wonders on my 'Plain Jane' appearance and actually make me look kind of… _pretty. _

Not that I would ever admit that to her, wouldn't want to encourage the torture or anything ha-ha. Though, sometimes it is nice. To have someone treat me like I'm normal, I mean. Someone to treat me like I'm a _friend_, and not just an obligation. I really love that Alice doesn't tip-toe around me like I'm a porcelain doll on the top of a slicked shelf. I really love Alice. I suppose that's why I always give in, and let her do whatever she wants with my 'look'. She loves beauty, and I love her. She's more than a best friend she's a sister. She understands everything. And most of all she doesn't refer to me as a 'freak' when I…I shouldn't think about that.

"Come on Bells, its already Eight! Lets get a move on!", I hear the pixie's voice shout at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out, trying to loosen the skinny jeans that were hugging my legs. "Oh, Bella, you look soooo good.", she rushed up to me, swatting my tugging hand away, "Nicely done. Why thank you, I think so too.", she conversed with herself. "Alice, it really creeps me out when you do that.", I told her, chuckling at her silliness. "Do What?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. "I'm not sure I know what your talking about." she said not waiting for my answer. "Now, lets go." she commanded yanking me down the stairs, and off to hell.

Three Hours! Three fucking hours, and all we've seen so far are older women in spandex and little kids with sticky hands!!! The male count of the day(acceptable looking male count) is freaking four! Which over half were of the boy kissing persuasion.

We finally decide to go to the food court and scope out things there, but turns out, not many teens go to the mall on a Saturday morning… who knew?

What a GREAT trip this has been, and on top of all that I look like a clown for nothing! Nothing! I lay my head down on the booth we're in and begin the banging session.

"Bella.", Alice began. "Are you okay?" Crap, she sounds concerned, here it comes. "You didn't forget to take your-" "Alice, Stop it! Of course I didn't, now come on. I don't wanna think about that.", I said, in a not so nice tone. "Alright B. I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure." she trailed off sounding a little upset. I lifted my head to see if my ears proved me right. Sure enough. "Look, Alice, I'm sorry." I apologized, Man I'm a bitch when I'm grumpy. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just hate having to think about… "I shouldn't have snipped at you. I just… hate thinking about that. Especially when I'm with you. I just want to have a fun girls day… to which boys will hopefully enter soon." I poured, causing a laugh for the both of us. "True dat!" Alice said, trying to imitate one of those girls she saw on that reality TV. show about finding some old rapper his 'true love'… gag me with a toe nail.

just giggled and shook my head, catching something really light out of the corner of my eye, in the process. I looked over as Alice began to drone on about the African nation and blah blah blah, and happened to see possibly a few of the most beautiful human beings I've ever laid my brown orbs on. There were two boys, and a girl.

Both boys were built, one more so than the other. The lankier one had the hair of a penny, and the face of a Greek god. The Bigger one had short, dark brown hair, and an unnaturally bodacious face. The woman was blonde, clearly a model. Tall, thin, perfect skin, and absolutely gorgeous. I mean Gawd! I'd bang her!!

As my jaw hit the tacky, white linoleum floor, I realized Alice had resigned from her story. I looked over and saw that she had caught a glimpse of the gorgeous bunch as well. After they were out of our line of sight I we turned to each other, both of our self esteems lowered about…oh I don't know, 89.992%.

"I believe we've found our boys." Alice said, a wide grin spreading across her perfect(well, compared to what we just saw… almost) face. I blinked at her a few times processing what had just flown out of her mouth. "WOW, Alice. If the whole talking to yourself bit didn't prove it before, now I'm sure of it… your Insane!! Did you happen to SEE them?!?" I asked, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. I had zero chance with any one of them(girl included). I mean, Alice, sure I could see her with them. Damn, she practically fits in already, if were going by looks.

"Oh, pish-posh. I'm not Crazy Bella! We could get them if we tried. Now, I know you refuse to believe it, but you've got it goin on!" she said, imitating again. I just rolled my eyes. "Now, you'd better calm down." she warned, referring to my shaking hands.

. "You don't wanna-." "Alice." I cut her off. We were NOT going to start on this again. I hadn't even noticed that I had started getting worked up. Must be all the excitement… and frustration. God, I liked it that she treated me normal. I don't want her to stop today. "Sorry." she whispered, looking down, before kicking me in the ankle playfully. "Now come on, lets go get ourselves some men!" she whooped, taking me by the arm as we began our man hunt.

**AN: Alright, Can any of you guess what's wrong with Bella???? Hmmmm…. Idkkkk….. Better review and find out =]. Also this is partly based on an actual experience of mine. **


End file.
